Sinfonía
by Sabastu
Summary: CANCELADO. Agradezco todo el apoyo brindado a este fic, gracias por sus amables comentarios y mis disculpas por tener que tomar esta decisión. U.U


**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola! .o. /** Hace tiempo había empezado con este fic pero no lo había publicado, y sé que si no lo hago **pues morirá olvidado** en alguna carpeta así que mejor lo publico. Espero no os hayáis aburrido de mis historias y me acompañéis en esta nueva **. QwQ** Y si es la primera vez que leéis alguna os agradecería también saber sus opiniones **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro :More Jerza: Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

― **SINFONÍA ―**

* * *

 **UNO**

* * *

 **| Caesura |**

 _~(lat.): pausa, parada; es decir, una ruptura total del sonido~_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― **No transmites nada. Es tu límite. Renuncia.**

 _Fueron las tres frases que lo hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo…_

Desde ese día no había vuelto a tocar ningún instrumento musical.

Jellal Fernandes nunca se imaginó que en ese día terminaría su perfecta carrera como pianista. Justo esa mañana de primavera, ese hombre de cabello azul, se estaba preparando para lo que él pensaba sería su ascenso absoluto a la vida de un pianista profesional y de renombre mundial. No es que él fuese un músico del montón. No. Jellal Fernandes contaba con varios concursos de piano y violín de renombre a sus espaldas.

Incluso los diez concursos exclusivos para la élite.

 _Todos los había ganado._

Mozart. Weber. Giustini. Haydn. Chopin. Fauré. Debussy. Chaikovski. Schubert. Schumann. Stravinsky. Satie. Beethoven. Rajmáninov. Hummel. Brahms…

 _A todos los había dominado._

Nunca una pieza se le resistió. Nunca un compositor se le hizo un reto imposible y aunque más de una pieza le dio sus dolores de cabeza solo necesitó esforzarse al máximo para lograr someterla a sus dedos, por algo era considerado un genio, un niño prodigio, una joya de la música…

 _Y él lo sabía._

Su padre no había pagado los mejores maestros y los mejores conservatorios para construir a un músico del montón. No. Su padre estaba empeñado en crear el siguiente _"Gran Maestro"_ de la música y él quería corresponderle, quería que todos esos años solo, encerrado en salones de música practicando valieran la pena…

 _Y que hicieran sentir orgulloso a su padre…_

Por eso, ese día en que se dirigía a lo que sería la puerta para el reconocimiento mundial, al llegar al _"Gran Hall"_ del edificio principal de conciertos de Magnolia con las partituras elegidas de Mozart, Liszt y Schubert bajo el brazo; pero más importante aún, en su mente y aprendidas a la perfección, Jellal Fernandes no ponía en duda que lo lograría, impresionaría a la gran Mavis Vermillion, mejor conocida _como "El Hada De La Música"_ una verdadera virtuosa del piano, una mujer que había logrado a los diez años convertirse en una _"Gran Maestra"_ y que ahora, con quince años era una de las figuras más respetadas del mundo de la música clásica.

Mavis Vermillion podía elevarte hasta la cima del reconocimiento o hundirte en el valle de los olvidados, pero él no se sentía preocupado…

 _Su técnica era perfecta._

 _Su entendimiento de la partitura era impecable._

 _Su talento innegable._

No había nada que temer. Saldría de ese hall con el contrato de gira mundial junto a la señorita Vermillion y con el _"Fairy,"_ el mayor reconocimiento en música que solo se otorgaba una vez cada cuatro años, y para eso él había entrenado estos últimos años.

― **Señor Fernandes** ―Un hombre alto con gafas oscuras y barba de chivo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones―, **su camerino está por este lado. Por favor, permanezca aquí hasta que lo llamen al escenario, no se aceptaran retrasos en el momento de la presentación. Si desea algo puede utilizar el intercomunicador en la pared, el personal hará lo posible para ayudarle.**

― **Claro. Gracias** ―Las únicas palabras que le dirigió al hombre de traje. Después de todo Jellal Fernandes no era hombre de muchas palabras e igual nunca las necesitó. Había pasado la mayor parte de sus veintiún años entre partituras, teclas y cuerdas. Con sus maestros respondía con monosílabos, con la servidumbre se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza y su padre, bueno, al raramente lo veía y cuando se veían hablaban bastante poco, es decir, Jellal era de esas personas que hablaban lo necesario.

 _Claro, habían excepciones a esa regla de pocas palabras, pocas, pero habían…_

― **¿Jellal estás ahí?** ―Una voz femenina se dejó oír tras la puerta por donde había salido silencioso el hombre de gafas.

Jellal Fernandes se encaminó hasta la puerta, pero a la de la mini refrigeradora, la abrió y sacó una botella de agua, tomó con tranquilidad mientras ignoraba la voz femenina.

― **¡Pedazo de imbécil! ¡Sé que me estás ignorando! ¡Abre ahora!** ―Aporreando la puerta con brusquedad gritaba la fémina.

Por su parte Jellal sonrió divertido, ya sabía que ella reaccionaría así. La conocía lo bastante para saber que actuaría de esa manera, se fue y se sentó en la silla frente al espejo y continuó bebiendo de su agua, contó hasta tres y la puerta sonó de nuevo, ésta vez más fuerte, Jellal se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada, probablemente la mujer había pateado la puerta.

― **¡Ul! Nos van a echar de aquí si sigues pateando la puerta…** ―Otra voz femenina, pero mucho más dulce que la primera le daba la razón al peliazul. **―Además la puerta no está con llave solo tienes que…** ―La mujer de dulce voz no terminó de hablar cuando la puerta se abría con violencia y Jellal, sin poder aguantarse más rompía a reír.

― **¡Deja de reírte idiota!** ―Amenazaba con su dedo una mujer de largo cabello negro y voluptuoso cuerpo―. **¡Te golpearé si no paras!**

― **Ul, Ul…** ―Trataba de calmarla la mujer de suave voz, una chica de cabello rosa y brillantes ojos verdes.

― **¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Meredy! ¡Suficiente es con parecerme a la loca de mi mamá como para que me llames como ella! ¡Y ya deja de reírte Jellal!**

― **Le dices loca a tu mamá, pero eres tú la que parece una, _UL_ …** ―Remarcó el nombre en diminutivo para fastidiar más a la mujer― **¿Sigues molesta por qué tu mamá está pendiente con sus dos alumnos más jóvenes? ¿Cómo estás, Meredy?** ―Sonrió tranquilo a la chica de cabello rosa.

― **Bien, gracias Jellal. Veníamos a desearte suerte** ―Contestó alegre la pelirosa.

― **¿Suerte? ¡Ni una mierda! Yo vine a decirte que traje pañuelos para que te limpies las lágrimas cuándo te derrote. Y sí, la loca de mi madre está empeñada de que esos idiotas de Gray y Lyon tienen el talento necesario. ¡Ja! Y eso que derroté a ambos en todas las competencias en las que coincidimos** ―le miró engreída y se dio la vuelta―. **¡Vámonos Meredy! Aún tenemos que cambiarnos** ―y se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme.

― **Bien, yo si te deseo suerte, Jellal**. **¡Oh, Mirajane también! La vi antes de venir y me pidió que te dijera…** **Y, Ultear, sabes muy bien que naciste con una habilidad innata, no puedes compararte con ellos…** ―La pelirosa elevó los hombros y se fue detrás de la azabache.

El peliazul sonrió mientras veía la puerta cerrarse.

A pesar de todo y como se comportaba ― _usualmente frío y silencioso_ ― con esas dos mujeres, las consideraba sus amigas y estaba seguro de que ellas a él también. Ultear era su prima por parte de madre, tenía un año más que él y la había conocido cuando él comenzó sus clases de piano con la madre de está, una famosa pianista muy reconocida a nivel mundial. Apenas se conocieron la rivalidad creció entre ambos, pero no era una mala rivalidad, solo eran como hermanos que se la pasaban fastidiándose entre sí, de hecho él tampoco entendía por qué la madre de Ultear ponía tanto empeño en esos dos chicos y a su hija, una pianista nata de una capacidad altamente comprobada, la dejaba ir y venir de los conservatorios.

A Meredy la conoció porque era la mejor amiga de Ultear, una pequeña muy tímida de la misma edad que Jellal que tocaba el violín desde los cuatro años. Era una pequeña muy dedicada a la música. Inclusive él le dio varias clases de pequeña. Los tres habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos de niños, y otro poco más en conservatorios y concursos en los que coincidían algunas veces.

Un trio de niños, adolescentes, y jóvenes raros que hablaban de compositores, partituras, sinfonías e instrumentos en lugar de coches, películas, moda y relaciones.

 _Pero todo había rendido frutos._

Las horas de incansable práctica y memorización los había traído allí, al gran concurso _"Fairy Tail"_ el más grande concurso mundial de música clásica y arte por categorías que se realizaba cada cuatro años y al que solo podían acceder siete músicos que previamente hubiesen ganado al menos siete de los diez grandes concursos de música y él pensaba llevarse el primer lugar.

Tomó el panfleto del concurso que yacía en la mesa junto al espejo, y leyó en silencio:

 _Mirajane Strauss. 21 Años. Flauta Traversa._

 _Gajeel Redfox. 21 Años. Piano._

 _Ultear Milkovitch. 22 Años. Piano._

 _Jellal Fernandes. 21 Años. Piano._

 _Juvia Loxar. 19 años. Violoncello._

 _Meredy Heart. 21 Años. Violín._

 _Levy McGarden._ _18 Años. Violín._

Ya conocía esos nombres, se los había encontrado en más de una competencia, él solo había sido derrotado en piano una vez por Ultear, y la azabache nunca lo dejaba olvidar eso. Los demás músicos en la lista eran temibles, aunque nunca había estado en una competencia donde evaluaran todos los instrumentos en conjunto y no de manera individual, pero no debía preocuparse, él no fallaría ni una sola nota.

Ciertamente respetaba bastante a los otros músicos en competencia, el Redfox era un monstruo con las teclas, tenía una velocidad apabullante, aunque debido a esto a veces dejaba de lado la intención de la pieza, Juvia Loxar era casi tan perfeccionista como él, Levy McGarden era sencilla pero innovadora, sin duda sería una gran creadora y compositora con el tiempo y la que representaba la mayor competencia para este concurso, Mirajane Strauss, una austriaca de plateada cabellera que tocaba la flauta traversa como si fuese una de las musas originales, descendiente de la familia del gran músico, compositor y Gran Maestro Johann Strauss, el Rey Del Vals.

 _Una herencia musical nada despreciable._

Jellal la conocía de varias competencias de niño, al principio, ella competía en violín al igual que él, y en las competencias en las que participaron o ganaba él o ganaba ella, al final el marcador había quedado cinco victorias para él y cuatro para la albina, luego él cambió a piano y hacía cosa de dos años y de manera incomprensible, Mirajane Strauss cambió a flauta traversa. Como músico, la Strauss era de temer, la manera en que arregló los vals del legado de los Strauss a flauta traversa era considerado como una genialidad y como persona era una gran mujer, amable, considerada, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, se llevaba especialmente bien con Meredy y Ultear, de hecho a una la trataba como a una pequeña hermana, al punto de que la sobre protegía y con Ultear mantenía una relación de complicidad de hermana mayor. Más de una vez, tanto él como Meredy; a pesar de que él se mantenía alejado siempre, habían sido víctimas de algún plan extraño de ese par. Sí, pensándolo bien también podía incluir a la Strauss en su reducido grupo de amistades.

 _Esperaba que hoy cuando ganase no se la fueran a tomar contra él…_

Se acercó al piano de práctica que había en esa habitación y tocó un poco.

 _Ahí estaba, el sonido, la música…_

Notas perfectas.

Sonrió satisfecho y sacó su chaquet francés de gala que estaba en el clóset desde esa mañana. Se desnudó rápidamente y se lo colocó.

Camisa blanca de cuello alto, chaleco negro, corbatón azul eléctrico con franjas plateadas muy delgadas y levita larga negra al igual que su pantalón y zapatos, se engominó un poco el pelo y se lo acomodó para atrás, no le gustaba mucho hacerlo pero la formalidad era exigida en el concurso, por último se colocó los gemelos en los puños de la camisa. Unas "F" de oro blanco que le recordaban que él era un Fernandes y que su destino era el de estar en lo más alto.

Se miró en el espejo decidiendo si cubrir o no el tatuaje que tenía desde arriba de su ceja hasta la mitad de su mejilla, una rebeldía de la juventud que casi le cuesta su herencia. Respiró hondo y sacó el maquillaje especial para cubrirlo, sí salía con el en las fotos cuando le entregaran el premio su padre podría molestarse. Cuando estaba dando los toques finales, sonaron dos toques en la puerta, seguidamente la voz del señor que lo había llevado a su camerino sonó **―Señor Fernandes, es su turno, en cinco minutos empieza su presentación.**

― **Enseguida voy. Gracias** ―suspiró hondo y terminó de cubrir el tatuaje a la perfección.

 _Jellal Fernandes no hacía nada que no fuese perfecto._

Tomó un poco más de agua, acomodó el pañuelo de seda azul eléctrico en el bolsillo delantero de su chaquet, se miró al espejo y la mirada determinada de sus ojos azules lo hizo sentirse aún más seguro, finalmente salió hacía el salón de presentaciones, cuando llegó al lugar indicado, respiró hondo y esperó el llamado.

― **Jellal Fernandes. Veintiún años. Pianista.** ―Anunció la voz del señor con barba de chivo. Inmediatamente Jellal entró al salón y se encontró al jurado y a las más de dos mil personas que tuvieron el privilegio ― _y dinero_ ― de asistir a la competencia. Pero a Jellal solo le importaban las siete personas que conformaban el jurado, siete personas líderes en sus respectivos campos.

 _Gildarts Clive. Director de orquesta y compositor._

 _Grandeeney Istseleniye. Directora de orquesta y compositora._

 _Jura Neekis. Pianista._

 _Bob Phasing._ _Oboísta._

 _Ooba Babasama. Violonchelista._

 _Zeref Dragneel. Pianista. Violinista y compositor._

 _Mavis Vermillion. Pianista, violinista y compositora._

La mayoría pasaba de los cuarenta años, claro, todos menos los _"Niños prodigio"_

El mago de las teclas Zeref.

Y

El Hada de las cuerdas Mavis.

Ella de quince y él de diecisiete años, Zeref había sido la persona más joven en obtener el título _"Gran Maestro"_ hasta que llegó Mavis. Corría el rumor de que se odiaban a muerte, pero ahora que Jellal los tenía en frente no le parecía nada cierto el rumor, en ese momento la rubia trataba de obligarlo a comer unas galletas y el pelinegro; aunque no aceptaba comerlas, no parecía molestarse por los intentos de la joven, quien en lugar de quince años parecía una chiquilla de diez o doce.

Ooba Babasama carraspeó y la rubia se acomodó profesionalmente en su silla de jurado, a Jellal le pareció que Zeref contuvo una sonrisa al ver a la rubia hacer un puchero.

Ante el gesto con la mano de la señora Grandeeney, Jellal se sentó en la butaca del piano y comenzó con lo que sabía hacer.

Primero tocó las románticas notas de _"Sonata De Piano No 8"_ de Mozart. Luego decidió mostrar más su técnica y agilidad con las reverberantes y alegres notas de _"Legende No 2"_ de Liszt y por último terminó con _"Sonata De Piano en A menor D 845"_ del técnico y pulcro Schubert.

Tocó las últimas notas orgulloso de sí mismo, sabía que no había fallado ni una sola vez, ni un solo compás, ni un solo silencio.

 _Presentaciones perfectas. Técnica perfecta. Él todo lo hacía perfecto._

Cuando salió del salón con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro los aplausos aún sonaban en el salón. Ya no le cabía duda.

 _Él era el ganador…_

Tres horas más tarde, el jurado empezaba a deliberar.

― **¿Gajeel Redfox?** ―Preguntaba el experto en Oboe, un hombre afeminado, un tanto obeso y calvo.

― **Rebelde, impredecible, mucho talento pero le falta una mejor base** ―El castaño rojizo, de alrededor de cuarenta años, Gildarts Clive, la cabeza del jurado y él encargado del resumen de las notas que los otros jueces escribieron durante la presentación, habló.

― **¿Ultear Milkovich?** ―Preguntó esta vez la mujer anciana experta en cello.

― **Oscura, misteriosa, excelente base y técnica, pero parece demasiado apegada al estilo clásico ruso.**

― **¿Juvia Loxar?** ―Volvió a preguntar la oboísta.

― **Fría, seria, triste. Excelente técnica. Demasiado rusa** ―Gildarts volvió a ver a todos con una sonrisa―. **No tengo nada contra la escuela rusa, solo que pienso que son muy estrictos. Necesitan darle más libertad a sus músicos.**

― **No vamos a discutir sobre la rigidez rusa ni sobre el libertinaje con el que usted creció con la corriente occidental, señor Clive** ―Le cortó ácida Grandeeney, una rusa nacida y criada en esa rígida escuela―. **Sigamos con las evaluaciones, ¿Mirajane Strauss?**

― **Misteriosa. Atrevida. Excelente técnica. Base perfecta. Su música es dulce y peligrosa, su adaptación del Opus 325 de Strauss fue excepcional y su copa debe ser…** ―Se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza―. **¡Olviden eso!**

― **Nunca cambiaras, Gildarts Dono.** ―Negó con la cabeza el hombre alto, con barba negra y calva brillante―. **¿Meredy Heart?**

― **Dulce. Apasionada. Técnica perfecta. Demasiado emocional…** ―El castaño miró a Grandeeney. Sabía que ese comentario era de ella, no le agradaban los músicos demostrativos.

― **¿Levy McGarden?** ―De nuevo la oboísta tomó la palabra.

― **Alegre. Excelente técnica. Le falta más seguridad. Y solo queda…**

― **¿Jellal Fernandes?** ―Preguntó él que respondía al nombre de Jura.

El castaño revisó las notas y sonrió divertido. Conocía a Jellal desde que nació, la madre de este había sido su mejor amiga desde niños y él era el padrino del chico. Sin embargo, no tenía preferencias y al leer las notas se dio cuenta que coincidían con su percepción del músico.

― **En este parece que estuvimos casi todos de acuerdo, cinco de las siete hojas dicen _"Robot perfeccionista",_ otra dice " _Sin vida. Música perfecta y fría._ " y en una dice… ¡Auch!** ―Miró la hoja con el ceño fruncido y leyó en voz alta―. **"Sin alma. Sin pasión. Sin vida. Debería abandonar la música si sigue por ese camino o la música terminará abandonándole a él. Se nota que no es la profesión que desea, debería explorar más de la vida y de sí mismo antes de tocar de nuevo."** ―Inmediatamente todos los mayores volvieron a ver a la directora de orquesta Grandeeney con los ojos abiertos.

― **¡Ay, Grandy!** ―habló el afeminado del grupo―. **Eso fue cruel hasta para ti…** ―La mujer solo los miró con extrañeza.

― **No fue la señora Grandeeney, esa fue mi nota** ―habló la rubia que seguía intentando que el pelinegro comiera una galleta―. **Si bien tocó a la perfección, no entregó nada más** ―le tapó la nariz al chico para hacerlo abrir la boca y meterle la galleta―. **Rebeldía, misterio, tristeza, oscuridad, alegría, dulzura… todos los demás; para bien o para mal, entregaron algo de ellos, pero él…** ―miró a Zeref con un puchero cuando éste se tapó la boca con la mano para abrirla y respirar quitándole la posibilidad de meterla la galleta en la boca―. **Él… parecía no tener existencia… Su música estaba muerta…** ―nadie lo notó pero en los ojos de Zeref desapareció el pequeño brillo que tenían producto de la insistencia con la galleta de la rubia al ver la tristeza con que ella habló.

Los otros cinco jueces se volvieron a ver.

Era la primera vez que veían a Mavis tan decepcionada, generalmente era ella la que resaltaba las mejores cualidades de los músicos pero en esa ocasión, era ella la que rechazaba por completo a uno.

― **Entonces, ¿está decidido?** ―Preguntó el castaño.

― **Aún no lo sé… no me decido entre estos dos…**

― **Yo tampoco me decido** ―Agregó la anciana mayor.

― **Fueron lo mejor de la noche** ―Dijo el afeminado.

― **Vamos, ya llevamos una hora en esto** ―Apuró la rusa.

― **¡Tengo una idea!** ―Agregó feliz la rubia―. **¡Que Zeref tenga una cita con quien no escojamos!** ―Inmediatamente el azabache la miró con los ojos y la boca abierta de la sorpresa. La rubia aprovechó y le metió la galleta con una sonrisa traviesa y victoriosa en su rostro para después subirse a la mesa―. **O, podemos hacer lo siguiente…**

Los otros cinco jurados miraron con pena al azabache, Mavis no le daba tregua con sus juegos nunca.

Quince minutos después el jurado salía a dar su veredicto.

― **El jurado se siente honrado al anunciar el resultado final** ―La infantil voz de la rubia chica hacía eco en el anfiteatro― **¡Una vez más el premio Fairy de música clásica tendrá doble entrega!** ―el lugar se llenó de sonidos de sorpresa y emoción. Los participantes se miraron sorprendidos unos a otros. **―Mirajane Strauss, por darnos un hermoso y misterioso concierto de flauta y recordarnos que la música presenta muchas caras** ―Inmediatamente la mujer de cabello blanco y azules ojos que hacían juego con su largo vestido de gala se levantó nerviosa pero sin perder la dulce sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

 _«Así que este año compartiré el primer lugar»_ Pensaba frustrado el peliazul, ya sabía que la albina era una de sus mayores competidoras pero esto era el colmo para él, estaba por levantarse cuando la rubia estaba por decir el segundo nombre, y entonces pasó…

― **Meredy Heart, por demostrar con las notas perfectas de su violín que las emociones están íntimamente enlazadas a la música y que por ende todos los que estamos en el mundo de la música, sea como practicantes o escuchas, estamos emocionalmente enlazados unos a otros…**

 _El mundo de Jellal se cayó a pedazos…_

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de escuchar el discurso de la rubia, su mundo se volvió oscuro de pronto y sintió una oleada de vertido tan fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza de los antebrazos de su asiento, no sabía si lo que en ese momento escuchaba eran los aplausos del público o el sonido de sus expectativas haciéndose añicos.

― **¡Jellal! ¡Jellal! ¿Estás bien?** ―La voz de su amiga llegaba a él pero parecía lejana―. **¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Meredy ganó! ¡Y ella que dijo que solo participar la llenaba! ¡Y Mira! ¡Ya sabía que la mujer demonio era peligrosa! ¡Ya verás! ¡Las haré pagar todo el alcohol cuando vayamos a celebrar!** ―Hablaba alegre la mujer de cabellera azabache. Sin embargo el peliazul solo se levantó y se encaminó fuera del hall, mientras tanto en el escenario ambas ganadoras improvisaban un dúo de ensueño―. **¿¡Jellal!?** ―La mujer lo siguió hasta el pasillo preocupada, sabía que ese premio significaba mucho para él, pero no esperaba que no ganarlo lo dejara en esa condición, parecía acabado, vacío…― **¡JELLAL!** ―Gritó para llamar su atención pero el solo siguió caminando hasta su camerino, donde entró y tiró la puerta. ― **¡Maldito idiota!** ―La mujer pateó la puerta y se devolvió al hall, si él quería amargarse que lo hiciera. De todos modos siempre creyó que Jellal debía experimentar más el fracaso en su vida, él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ganar y a hacer todo a la perfección…

 _Pero el azulado no pensaba lo mismo._

De hecho, no sentía nada. Desde que dejó el violín para dedicarse al piano por petición de su padre, siempre había tenido en mente ganar ese premio, nunca lo había dudado, por eso no había asistido a los anteriores concursos, porque deseaba dominar a la perfección el piano para que no les cupiese duda de que él era el merecedor…

 _Su padre se avergonzaría de él…_

 _Su padre se arrepentiría de haberlo adoptado…_

 _Él no sería nadie sin el apellido de los Fernandes…_

Se acercó al piano de prácticas y golpeó las teclas frustrado.

No hubo sonido. Mucho menos música.

 _¿La música lo abandonaba?_

Allí en la oscuridad del camerino sentía como todo le era arrebatado…

 _Una vez más…_

― **¡Jellal!** ―La puerta se abrió y la luz del pasillo llenó el oscuro camerino junto con una alegre voz. El peliazul dirigió su mirada a la entrada y observó a dos mujeres entrar, las dos ganadoras del premio…

Una albina, con un vestido de gala azul oscuro.

La otra era su amiga, con un vestido borgoña de larga cola.

 _Ambas con el cristalino trofeo que él tanto esperaba ganar._

― **¡¿Lo puedes creer, Jellal!? ¡Yo aún no me lo creo!** ―Hablaba emocionada la pelirosa, su voz denotaba que había llorado―. **¡Iremos a celebrar con los demás! ¿Vienes? Mira está aquí para ver si le puedes prestar el teléfono, el de ella se descargó y yo olvidé el mío por los nervios… ¿Has visto a Ul?** ―Continuaba emocionaba la pelirosa―. **¿Puedes prestárs…**

― **¡Largo!** ―La interrumpió el peliazul en un gruñido mordaz―. **¿Acaso vienes a restregarme en la cara que ganaste?**

― **Je-Jellal ¿De qué…?**

― **¡LARGO! ¡No te mereces ese premio! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Tocaste una de tus cursis canciones e hiciste llorar alguno de esos idiotas?** ―La miró burlón y agregó―. **Ambos sabemos que tu técnica de violín es un asco, en especial si se le compara con la mía, no pudiste haber ganado ese trofeo a menos que el conc…**

Un golpe en su cara lo detuvo.

― **¿¡Esto es lo que quieres!?** ―La albina que lo había abofeteado lo miraba enojada mientras le mostraba el trofeo. A pesar de que la conocía de varios concursos anteriores él nunca la había visto de esa manera, ella siempre sonreía amable, pero ahora parecía que podía enviarlo al infierno con solo desearlo―. **¿Por éste trofeo tratas tan mal a una amiga? ¿Por un estúpido premio la haces llorar?** ―Miró con asco al peliazul y éste desvió su mirada a su amiga que contenía las lágrimas y le miraba preocupada, la albina tiró el trofeo al suelo haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos― **¡Pues ahí te lo dejo!**

― **¿¡Que sucede aquí!?** ―La azabache se había quedado planeando la celebración con los demás y estaba por avisarles en que habían quedado. ― **¿Por qué lloras Meredy? ¿Por qué hay cristales en el suelo?**

― **No es nada Ultear, solo que a alguien se le quebró la soberbia y cree que tiene derecho a desquitarse con otros** ―se acomodó el cabello detrás de los hombros y volvió a poner su dulce sonrisa―. **Me adelantaré con los demás… ¡Nos vemos!** ―Se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpecito suave en el hombro a la pelirosa en señal de apoyo―. **Lo has ganado porque lo mereces, no lo olvides, pequeña Mer…** ―le sonrió sincera y salió del camerino.

― **¡Te desquitaste con Meredy!** ―Le espetó furiosa la azabache **―. ¡Sabía que eras un imbécil pero esto es demasiado!** ―Estaba por agarrarlo de las solapas de la levita cuando la pelirosa la detuvo.

― **¡Basta Ul! No sigan… ¡Sabes lo que significaba esto para Jellal!**

― **¡No lo defiendas Meredy! ¡Y no me llames Ul!**

― **Solo… solo… ¿Vámonos, sí? Jellal necesita estar solo… ¡Él no quiso decir lo que dijo! Vamos, tú ya lo conoces…**

La azabache respiró hondo, se daba cuenta de los esfuerzos de la pelirosa por no llorar. Jellal siempre había sido un ejemplo para ella, su mentor en el violín desde que se conocieron, incluso un hermano mayor que la protegía…

― **¡Está bien! ¡Pero solo porque me cansé de verle la cara de mártir!** ―Tomó a la ojiverde de la mano y se la llevó―. **¡Y sí dejas de comportarte como un idiota estaremos en " _The Guild_ " ya conoces ese bar!** ―Fue lo último que dijo antes de azotar con furia la puerta.

Las dos mujeres nunca imaginaron que esa sería la última vez que verían a Jellal Fernandes en los siguientes años.

Jellal observó la oscuridad de la habitación envolverlo todo. Volvió a tocar las teclas buscando lo que necesitaba pero no había nada.

 _No había sonido. No había música._

… _La música en Jellal Fernandes había cesado, por completo…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews motivan la escritura y ayudan a que las historias no queden pausadas D:**

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Que nervios! DDDDD:

Pues bien, este fic lo tenía guardado desde hace un par de meses mientras le daba estructura y me parece que ya estaba para publicar. xD SI no lo publico ahora lo dejaré en el olvido y no quiero eso. D:

Ojalá que os guste, en lo personal adoro la música clásica y espero encontrar más entusiastas del tema. Este será un longfic y lo pondré en categoría T aunque tendrá lemon, pero todo a su tiempo. 7u7 ¡No quiero que todo gire alrededor del lemon! xD

Las parejas confirmadas son **JERZA** A,A y **ZERVIS** o: Una pareja que hace tiempo quería tratar. EwE

Oh, Jellal tiene ojos azules en éste fic. xD Pasa que Hiro Mashima le da por cambiarle los ojos en sus dibujos de twitter y a veces los pone café y a veces azules, pues bien, en honor al dibujo de Navidad que subió a su cuenta, usaré los ojos azules acá. 7u7

Mis otros fics serán actualizados en cuanto pueda, ya que aún me faltan exámenes y un trabajo grupal por presentar, así que os pido paciencia. D:

En fin, agradecería mucho vuestras opiniones en los reviews.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
